Healing of a Lonely Heart
by RukiaTashio
Summary: Sakura gives up on Sasuke and finds a very intresting guy.When Sasuke finds out he can't help but to get jealous.Will Sasuke be able to tell Sakura his true feelings before Sakura gets serious in a relationship? SasuSaku
1. A Change and Goodbye

**Alright, this is my first fic every so go easy on me plz.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters of the anime Naruto...though I wish I did.**

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun where are you?" Today was the annual Konoha festival and was just about to start. Sakura, of course, was looking for Sasuke to ask if he would go with her to the festival.

"Would quit being so loud!" There was Sasuke, leaning aganist a tree in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun you scared me. Where were you, I was looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" he said in the most annoyed voice.

"Well..umm..I was just gonna ask you if you would go to the festival with me?"Sakura claped her eyes shut as she waited for his anwser. Sakura also felt as if her face was burning and she knew she must have looked like a tomato.

"No" Sasuke spat out cooly without a trace of emotion.

"What?" Sakura just stoud there as Sasuke just walked away. His words still lingering in her mind.Of course it wasn't a shock to her but yet it hurt so bad.So she just decided to go to the festival, trying to hide the saddness on her face.Once she got there, her heart sank.All her friends were there...in pairs.Naruto x Hinata, Neji x TenTen, Ino x Sai, and Shikimaru x Temari.

"Hey Sakura, all alone there? Well who cares its gonna be a great night so just forget about it." Ino cheered as she and Sai went running to a fireworks stand.Sakura was on the verge of crying when the most hottest guy she had ever seen walked up to her. He had jet black eyes and his hair was the color of copper.

Once he reached Sakura, he got her hand and kissed it and said in the most soothing voice,

"Good Eveing Sakura."

Sakura was so in shock that she couldn't find her voice but eventually snaped out of it.

"Umm, hello.How do you know my name?"

"Well, I heard that friend of yours say it and it is a beautiful name indeed." That made Sakura turn past the color of a tomato, if thats possible.

"Oh..um..thank you very much.So whats your name?"

"I'm Nobuyuki Heroma and I was wondering, would have a cup of tea with me?"

"Um, sure..ok great."

While Sakura and Nobuyuki were enjoying a nice cup, Sasuke decided to at least apologize to Sakura about not going with her and then be on his way back home.He turned the corner and spotted Sakura and some guy and Sakura was smiling...and blushing.He didn't know why, but somehow the sight made his heart ached.So without thinking he inturupted Sakura and Nobuyuki's conversation.

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a minute?" he said in a very demanding and protective voice.

"Ok, Nobuyuki can you excuse me?"

"Sure."

Sasuke pulled Sakura roughly by her sleeve until they reached around the corner.

"Whats wrong with you Sasuke?"

This took Sasuke by surprise since Sakura didn't even say Sasuke-kun in that fan girl voice.

"What the hell were you and that guy doing!?"

Sakura was in shock.Did he really ask her that and why did he even care what they were doing?

"Why do you even care and why are you here?You said you weren't coming to the featival."

"I came here to apologize to you.You know, about how I acted to you when you asked."

"Well apology accepted and I have to get going, Nobuyuki is still waited"

As Sakura was walking away. Sasuke pulled her back and he had a strang expression.Sakura could tell it was saddness...but why.

"Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Who is that guy?" His was very worried and angry at the same time.

"His name is Nobuyuki.I..I just met him , but why are you asking?"

"It's nothing." Sasuke began to walk away. This time it was Sakura's turn to pull Sasuke away, but as she did so, her lips connected to his.They were both frozen there.Neither one moved, only blushed.

"WA-TA-GO FOREHEAD!" Ino cheered as she and Sai stared at them.Then all of a sudden, Naruto, Hinata, and the others came into sight.Sakura pulled away as fast as she could and ran back to Nobuyuki, hoping he didn't hear what was going on.

"Wait! Sakura!" Sasuke tried to go after her but Naruto was in his way and yelling about when and how they got together.

"Nobuyuki, I'm sorry but I think I should go home now." Sakura just wanted to get away from it all and be alone.

"Um, sure, do you want me to walk with you?"

"No its okay, I'll just see you around." Sakura was walking off when Nobuyuki walked in front of her.

"Well how about tomorrow? Can you meet me tomorrow right here, maybe around 10:00 am?"

"Ok." Sakura just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so she just agreed and sped off.She didn't even bother to look back and say goodbye to Nobuyuki. Sakura didn't even notice that she past her house until she was at a very fimilliar place.It was the last place she saw Sasuke before he went off with Orochimaru. She then look at the stone bench and broke out crying.

"Sakura..."

* * *

**Wow! Done! Well tell me how u think and review plz**

** -R.T.**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Hey people! Thanx 4 the reviews so here is the chap 2!!!**

**I told the disclaimer is chap 1...deal wit it.**

* * *

Sakura turned aroud to find, of course, Sasuke.He just stood there looking into Sakura's eyes which were filled with tears.

"Wh-at are you doing here?"

"Why did you run off?"

"Can you at least answer my question first?" Then suddenly he was gone in a blink of an eye. Sakura felt someone behind her and grew nervous. "Don't worry...I won't do that again." Slowly, he turned Sakura aruond to face him. His expression was full of worry and sadness.

"Sakura...I was worried about you. Thats why I came here looking for you. Now, tell me why you ran away."

silence

"Sakura, I answered your question, so its your turn"

"I..I ran away cause..well..I was so shocked by what you did and I didn't know how to react."

"I was surprised you didn't scream and hug me." When Sasuke said that, it sounded he was disappointed, like he wanted Sakura to do that. Does that mean he is started to have feelings for Sakura?

"Look Sasuke...umm..I have to go now." And just like that, Sakura ran off. This time it was Sasuke who was left alone with so many thoughts in his mind.

It had been two weeks since Sasuke and Sakura have spoken to  
each other...

For Sakura, it was sort of easy to ignore Sasuke.Thanks to Nobuyuki, they where both going out everynight.That was enough to get Sasuke out of her mind.But once in a while Sakura couldn't help but think about Sasuke and how he was feeling.It seemed like ages to Sakura since they have both spoken to each other.Untill the Kakashi squad recived a B ranked mission.

Kakashi made his way into the silent clearing.The only sound that was heard was the birds and Naruto's whinning on how Kakashi was always late.

"Hey you guys! Alright, as you know tomorrow's mission is a B ranked. I need you three fully prepared.We will all meet back here tomorrow at dawn."

"Yeah!!!Believe it Konoha! Naruto Uzsumaki(I think that is how u spell it XD) got a B ranked mission!"

Sakura just smiled at the sight. It was just like her genin days. The only difference is that Sakura wasn't that love sick puppy for Sasuke. At that thought she sign.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I just spaced out a little."

"Well, I got to get going. Me and Hinata are meeting in a couple of minutes. See you later Sakura-chan."

Sakura suddenly got angry at Naruto for leaving her and Sasuke alone together...walking..side by side..at night. Sakura was about to walk off when Sasuke broke th silence.

"Sakura please talk to me."

Woah. Was Sakura dreaming or did the plan out rude Sasuke Uchiha just say the word please.

"What?"

"Its been awhile since we last talked to each other. Also because you're always hanging out with that guy."

"Sasuke...I just don't think I can talk to you anymore. What you did at the festival shocked me. Why did you even do that. You made it clear out that you hated me and said that I was annoying and-"

"Because I care about you...I-I love you Sakura"

(just to tell you guys this isn't the surprising part of the story... well its only partly)

gasp!

Sakura just stood there shock and confused.

"You what?"

"I said I love you Sakura"

Sasuke came closer to her and pulled her into a kiss.SLAP  
Sasuke touch the burning spot on his face.

"How dare you! You expect me to love you again after everything you said to me!"

"I thought you said to me that you would love me no matter what."

"That was before, and this is now. Now I realize that what you said about me, I will never forget. This is goodbye Sasuke...for good."

Sakura just walked away. She somewhat felt pround of what she did. But she knew that deep inside her, she regreted it.

It had just gotten dark, and Sakura decided to head home. Before she got on the road to her house, Nobuyuki came up to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Sakura, can I walk you home?"

"Sure."

'It will be fine Sakura...' she said to herself as she and Nobuyuki walk off into the night...

* * *

_A year later..._

"Hey! Sakura!"

"Oh, Nobuyuki whats up"

"Umm.. well..I'll just say it over lunch."

"Ok then, lets get going."

As they were both enjoying their lunch, Sasuke was hiding in a near by tree looking through the window.

"So, Nobuyuki, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Nobuyuki suddenly blush and took something out of his pocket.

"Sakura..we have been dating for about a year and a half now and I just wanted to asked you.."

OMG was all Sakura was thinking about.She started to blush out of control when Nobuyuki opened the small box and inside was a engagment ring. A singal band with a pink diamond in the middle with two diamonds on each side. (I hate pink so much, but it is Sakura)

"Sakura..will you marry me?"

* * *

**Woah, wat will Sakura decide? Well your just gonna have to go on.**

** -R.T.**


	3. New Feelings

**Here yall go! Chap 3**

* * *

Sakura just sat there with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't find her voice, but she knew Nobuyuki was waiting so she instantly snapped out of it.

"Yes…yes Nobuyuki!"

They both went into a long embrace while Sasuke was still in the tree with a broken heart. He didn't know why Sakura refused him when he told her his true feelings. Maybe it _was_ because what he did to her years ago. He left her here in Konoha all alone, waiting for him to return and possibly return her feelings. Although he did return, he still treated her with rudeness and hatred.

"Sakura I love you"

"So do I Nobuyuki"

"Sakura I wanted to ask you this before I go on my mission tomorrow." As he said that he had a very disappointed look.

"Nobuyuki what's wrong?"

"Sakura, I have to leave later tonight"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"I have to leave you that day I just proposed."

Sakura just blushed. She had never met someone like Nobuyuki who would be this dedicated to her. She went to sit next to him and pulled his face to look at her.

"Nobuyuki, its ok. Just promise to be careful."

"I will Sakura. I'm sorry but I have to get going, but I love you." He got up and kissed her on her lips, then walked out the door on to the mission.

"I love you too Nobuyuki." Sakura whispered to herself.

As she walked out of the restaurant, she sensed someone was following her. She turned around and faced the one person she had been dreading the most.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Sakura noticed a very familiar expression on Sasuke's face. Sadness.

"Congratulations Sakura." Sasuke said plain out in an annoyed voice

" You were spying on us!" Sakura was furious. Why did Sasuke start asking like this?

"I was just passing by and saw you two through the window."

"Well…thank you. Bye."

"Sakura wait!"

"What?

"Sakura, why are you avoiding me?"

"Oh, so you noticed. I'm surprised."

"Sakura…I-I" He was too late. Sakura was already gone out of sight.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Sakura decided she didn't want to go home early, so she went for a walk in the near by park. It was so beautiful that. It was a full moon and there were hundreds of fireflies out.

"Hey Sakura."

Sakura was caught off guard. She was paying too much attention to the beauty of the night and didn't even notice Sasuke's chakra presence.

"Why do you keep following me Sasuke?!"

"I just want to apologies."

"Oh, well can you do it without sneaking up on me!"

"Hn"

_I swear...if I knew the Uchiha who came up with the 'Hn' response, I would have killed them myself!_

"So Sakura, no Nobuyuki tonight?"

"Umm, no he's on a mission."

"In that case, let's take a walk together."

In an instant he was by her side holding her hand. He started to run off.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

Sakura could tell from his voice that he was really excited. Sakura wondered if he was excited to show her show her something or that he was finally with her.

"Ok, close your eyes and don't open them till I say so."

"Umm ok"

Sasuke took her hand again and lead her through a couple of bushes.

"Alright you can open them now."

Once Sakura opened her eyes, she was speechless from the sight. It was an entire field full of sakura trees.

"I found it a couple of days ago. Well do you like it?"

Sakura didn't need to answer. It was written all over her face. But something in her mind clicked. What was she doing? She was engaged, yet she was out at night with a guy that she used to love, but he now likes her.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"But Sakura I-"

Again she ran off out of sight.

* * *

**I know u all hate me for making Sakura go off with another guy. but remember that this is still a SakuSasu fic...even though I dispise the pairing, its the only one I'm good at... --'**


	4. Misery and Heart Ache

**Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I had writers block then my computer shut down for a whole week. Anyways here is the long awaited chap 4...OH! And thanks for all my awsome reviews, u guys made me feel a lot better. 3**

**R&R plz**

**Disclaimer: wats the need to say it...U all should know!!! --" GEEZ**

* * *

Sakura awoke the next day feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

'That had to be a dream Sakura constantly told herself as she remembered last night. That beautiful field, and Sasuke.

"Snap out of it Sakura! Sasuke could never truly have those type of feelings for you! He made that clear long ago..."

Sakura's eyes began to water at the thought of what happened between the two.

"Sasuke! Why did you have to wait this long!"

As the doorbell rang, Sakura rushed to wipe her face off, remembering that today was the day Nobuyuki returned form his mission.When she opened the door, she grew nervous.

"Genma what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, your needed at the hospital. Now!"

She quickly got her shoes and they both ran towards the hospital. Sakura begas to worry when she spotted Nobuyuki's team...but no Nobuyuki. She turned to Genma to aske, but his answer was written all over his face.

'Nobuyuki'

Sakura dashed into the hospital and bump into Lady Tsunada.

"Sakura! Thank goodness your here."

"Where is Nobuyuki!? Where is he!?"

"Sakura calm down. Nobuyuki is fine, he's just um...well..."

"What? Well what?"

"All I can tell you Sakura is that Nobuyuki is in a coma."

She broke down. Sakura couldn't haold it in any longer. She began to sob uncontrollably and asked where he was. She hurried down the hall and stoped right in front of his door. As she opened to door, the scene before her broke her heart. Nobuyuki was covered in bandages and his heart beat was very weak. Sakura ran to his bed side and continued to cry.

"Sakura?"

"Genma how could you! How could you let this happen? Look at him!"

"I'm sorry, but we were ambushed and seperated. There was nothing I could do."

"Who did this?" she whishpered.

"What?"

"WHO DID THIS TO HIM!!??"

"Orochimaru."

Anger consumed her at the thought of that monster that took her first love...and now Nobuyuki.

* * *

**Um...yeah Sakura gets really anger and emotional in this chap. Sorry if this chapter is so short.**

** -R.T.**


	5. Death Wish

**Okay, I'm really happy on all the reviews I've gotten. Thanxz guys. Anyways here is chap 5. ****R&R plz**

**Disclaimer: wats the need to say it...U all should know! GEEZ!**

* * *

The next morning, Sakura was laying beside Nobuyuki. She was exuasted. She spent half the night crying and begging Nobuyuki to open his eyes. But no luck. If that wasn't bad enough his heart had stop beating twice last night. Tsunada did all she could to save him.

"Sakura...you've been here all night. Go home and get some rest." Tsunade began to pull Sakura away from the beside, but Sakura refused.

"No, I want to stay with him."

"Your exuasted Sakura! I'll send for you if anything happens alright. Now please.."

Sakura stood slowly, taking one last glance at Nobuyuki before exiting the room. She walked home silently, never glancing up to watch where she was going. Thoughts on what had happened running through her mind.

Orochimaru

Rage grew as she remembered all he had did. He took Sasuke long ago and left her broken. Nobuyuki came into the picture and made her whole again. And now, Orochimaru has taken another.

Sakura made her way home and ran straight to her bed sobbing. Same as when Sasuke left, the pain was unbearable. Why did she always have to go this pain. It was all Orochimaru...

* * *

Sakura woke up later that night by a tap on her window. It was Shizune. Sakura glanced at her clock, it read 4am.

She opened her window.

"Shizune its 4 in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"Its Nobuyuki!"

Her eyes went wide. She fastened her shoes and jumped out the window and ran aheaded.

She ran through the front doors and up the stairs, but she was stopped at his door by Tsunade.

"What's wrong! Is he okay?"

Tsunade just looked down at her with sorrow. Sakura saw the answer in her eyes. She pushed her way past the Hokage and into the room. All the equipment was being removed.

"Where is he!?"

"We moved his body so his family could prepare for his funeral."

Sakura dashed out the window before she could finished. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. Her world was falling apart.

She stopped to catch her breath. She ended up in the park, on the same path she lost Sasuke.

"Orochimaru!" She yelled his name into the sky. Putting so much hate and pain into his name.

Just as she released her anger, an idea crossed her mind...Revenge. She knew it was pointless, but the thought never subsided. If she were to go through with it, she would lose her life in the process. She would be with Nobuyuki.

Sakura ran home and packed a bag with medical herbs, bandages, water, and a coat. She decided her fate. She would go after Orochimaru her self and try to take him down. Even if she lost her own life.

She ran toward the gate. Never looking back, incase it would change her mind.

It was dark enough so she was hidden from all, but she was unaware of the one following her out the gate.

"What are you thinking Sakura?"

She just dead in her tracks, more anger washed over her.

"Leave me alone Uchiha!"

"You don't stand a chance against him and you know that. I heard what happened to Nobuyuki and revenge isn't the answer."

"Oh look whose saying that now! You left for revenge! Now so am I. I've decided my fate Sasuke. I don't regret anything if I die by his hands. At least I knew that I tried."

They both remained silent.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Shizune? Where the hell is Sakura! This paper needs to be done."

"Shouldn't you do your own work Lady Tsunade?"

"Hmp"

Tsunade turned her head away in shame. She would usually down sake while both Shizune and Sakura did **her** paperwork.

"She should be here by now! She was never late. Never!"

She looked out her window overlooking Konoha. She was worried. Something didn't feel right at all.

"Well...after what happened early this morning, I don't think she would be up for any work."

"But-"

"Grandma Tsunade!"

Naruto ran through the door and up to her desk.

"Naruto! How dare you! Get out now!"

"But Sakura is gone! Did you send her on a mission or something without me?"

"Gone...what do you mean gone!"

"I went by to cheer her up, but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere!"

"Sasuke isn't here either."

Neji walked slowly into the office, completely calm.

Tsunade stood in rage.

"WHAT!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke ran through the trees, glancing back once in awhile. By now, Konoha was aware that they were both gone.

"Sakura, let's stop to rest a bit."

"No."

Sasuke turned to see Sakura, her face cold and serious.

"I know your getting tired."

"They know we're gone. If we stop now they will catch up. We go on til nightfall." Sakura leaped back into the trees, not waiting for his answer. She wouldn't care if he fell behide. She wanted to do this alone.

_Few hours later..._

Sakura knew they were getting close. She could feel it. She could feel that bastard's chakra getting stronger.

'Almost there...'


	6. MUST READ

**PLEASE READ....ALL**

**HEY EVERYONE. SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ON IN...WELL...A LONG TIME. SINCE I'M IN HIGHSCHOOL NOW ITS REALLY HARD TO FIND THE TIME TO GET ONLINE AND WRITE SOME FICS. BUT I HAVE A 4 DAY WEEKEND RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA TRY TO WRITE A CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS.**

**BUT THIS TIME I'M GONNA DO SOME THING DIFFERENT. I WANT ALL OF YOU [who r actually reading all of this] TO REVIEW ON THIS MESSAGE WITH AN IDEA YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. FOR EXAMPLE - ROMANCE FOR SASUKE AND SAKURA, ACTION, OR EVEN SOME COMEDY WITH NARUTO AND TSUNADE. ANYTHING YOU WANT....THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STROY PLEASE XD.**

**FOR THE ALL OF MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS. FOR THE OTHERS WHO READ MY STORY AND DON'T REVIEW, I CURSE YOU! :P**

**OH! I WILL BE PICKING AT LEAST 5 IDEAS TO PUT INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL BE MENTIONING YOU WITH YOUR IDEA IN A SPEACIL LITTLE LIST IN THE CHAPTER XD**

**WINNERS WILL RECEIVE COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
